


Shadowmage Raphael

by LadyCybercat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Furry, Gen, TMNT, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, ninja turtles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCybercat/pseuds/LadyCybercat
Summary: A practice piece for myself, concept of What if Raphael knew ninja shadow magic? Photoshop and Paint Tool Sai.  The sigils and wards aren't just tattoos, but cut into his skin deeply enough they can't easily be marred or broken.





	Shadowmage Raphael

Hope you like it!


End file.
